Stranger Danger
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: The Cullen kids get to playing some Vampire hide and seek. While the girls are running they come into contact with a not so friendly vampire. The situation leaves them fighting for their safety. Carlisle to the rescue? (Pre-Bella)


**A/N:Hey guys! It has been a while for sure. I am almost done with my first year of college and let me just praise all these writers on here who wrote during college. Props to you I have not had one free weekend to myself this semester until yesterday. It's okay though, one year almost down is another step closer to becoming a counselor. I might go for my masters but I am only 19 and can't choose big life decisions yet haha. This isn't my best work but I missed writing for this site. Enjoy.**

Rosalie POV

I can't believe we are doing this. Adrenaline courses through me, or what would be if I was still human. Alice and I can't help our laughs of excitement. Things were getting extremely boring back at the house so we had convinced our mates to play a game of vampire hide and seek. It's the same concept but our play ground was basically the country. I must confess Alice and I are cheating as we are currently running through Canada. We made so many loops to throw off the guys that we were well ahead of them.

"loop around here!" I hear Alice shout.

I respond with only giggles as I zig-zag in and out of trees forming figure eights. Just then I catch a hint of a vampire, but not one I am familiar with. I slow and then rush to Alice.

"I smell another vampire. Judging from how strongly I say he or she is close or was very recently."

"We should leave, we don't know if they are hostile or not." Alice says.

"But what if the guys follow our scent to this territory? Then they will have to deal with the vampire." I bring up.

"Right. Um…we will call them once we get a bit away."

Just then we hear someone approaching, thinking it may be the guys I don't get defensive just yet and prepare to warn them of the situation. Alice suddenly sports a glossy eyed expression before her eyes widen in fear.

"Run." She mouths and grabs my hand as we take off in the direction we came from. We run as fast as our feet will let us go, aware that now we are being followed. I am suddenly very thankful for all the confusing loops we made because it helped us to stay ahead. My phone rings but I ignore it, not wanting to take any of my focus away from running.

Alice POV

The future keeps changing. I keep seeing paths we take that lead us into being met by whoever was so adamantly chasing us. Based on these visions I have steered Rosalie toward other paths.

"It's a male. Red eyes." I let Rosalie know. We know that means he hunts human, which doesn't make him an automatic threat, but in my visions he didn't look like he just wanted a conversation.

I feel another vision but am distracted when Rosalie's phone rings. I wonder if it is Dad. Should we chance answering it and asking for help or will that slow us down?

Suddenly the vision I felt before comes again and I gasp. Wait this isn't a vision. The stranger stands thirty feet away and both Rose and I come to a screeching halt.

"Why, hello there." The man who had been chasing us the last hour and a half says with an unsettling expression. His red eyes look us up and down in an appraising way. Rosalie visibly stiffens, not at all liking his demeanor.

"Hello! We were just having fun and we didn't mean to intrude on your area so we will just be heading out now" I try to say as cheerily as I can make it, hoping my attitude will confuse him enough to allow us to escape.

"Oh feel free to intrude any time. Although, I expect a payment. A toll if you will. " A raise of the eyebrows sends a chill of fear down my neck. Calm down Alice, there are two of you and one of Him.

Just then Rosalie sinks to the ground and puts her head into her knees and rocks herself. She is near hysteria. I remember how she became a vampire in the first place and realize that she is probably in a state of panic.

"Well we did not know about that. But we will not be coming back so I don't think any payment is necessary." I casually put my hands behind me, reaching slyly for my phone as I talk. I press 1, Dad's speed dial. I hear him answer after a couple seconds, "Hello, sweetheart."

"So if you would please let us go we mean you no trouble and would like to be heading out now. I assure you we will never cross your land again." I am sure to speak loudly so Dad hears.

"Oh but you already crossed into it and now I expect some repayment." He matches my loud tone, no doubt being heard by my father, and takes one step forward.

"Do not come any closer!" I say firmly. I hear my father growl and the line go dead. Stall stall stall! Daddy will find us. Stall. We were almost home, He will find us.

"Why not, sugar?" He takes another step which I growl at and Rosalie whimpers. His eyes flash down to her and a wicked smile appears.

"Something wrong, sweet cheeks?" He takes yet another step closer to us, His red eyes becoming more menacing. I prepare myself to fight against him touching either of us with all my might. I crouch and bare my teeth. He only looks at me and laughs. I growl and step in front of Rosalie, forcing him to get into fighting stance as well. Jasper taught me how to fight, I should last a good while. He suddenly flashes toward me but I easily anticipate his move, side stepping and kicking the back of his knee. He trips but recovers quickly turning and growling at me in anger.

"So someone likes it rough does she?" He taunts. I fake left and then spring right, catching him off guard and push him to the ground. He recovers again and we half circle each other, me never letting him get closer to Rosalie than me. I would not let her get hurt. We continue this circling for about five minutes and occasionally he attempts to attack me, I evade every time. He must be new. Not a new born, but obviously had never been properly taught to fight. I let it cross my mind briefly to thank my Love for teaching me these skills.

Suddenly He goes for me once again but then suddenly jumps up and around me toward Rosalie.

"NO" I yell and fly into him at a terrible angle for me. I feel His hands grip my arms and suddenly I am pinned. I perform a leg motion to escape, again thank you Jasper, and while it works I am now between him and a wall of Rocks, no room to run, and not able to protect Rose. I will try to keep his attention on me so Rose isn't targeted. He locks eyes with me wearing an evil smile. Had I not had to defend myself and Rosalie, I could have easily taken this vampire, but there was just no way. I am defeated and with that thought I am paralyzed with fear. He steps one step closer.

"Take one more step toward my daughter and I will tear you limb from limb." The most threatening, yet comforting voice says. I let out a breath and immediately feel tears of relief. The stranger's show confusion and then fear. He turns to face my dad and then Edward, followed by my mom, Emmett, and Jasper appear. Suddenly the stranger goes flying and I see my loving, caring, sweet husband brutally attacking this stranger. Emmett immediately is at Rosalie's side. She is rocking and shaking her head and flinching away whenever he tries to touch her. Dad pulls Jasper off the man, not very quickly though, and orders him to check on me. I immediately collapse into my husband's arms and dimly hear my father conversing with the man before…a yell and the sound of diamond like material breaking. The smell of smoke permeates the air.

I look to Rosalie and finally see her lift her head to Emmett and freeze. Suddenly she is in his arms sobbing and he holds her tight and protectively.

My own tears are escaping now as dad approaches us, the look of pure relief in his pitch black eyes.

Dad opens his arms and suddenly I am in Jasper's and Dad's arms. I can hear mom cooing to Rosalie while Emmett continues to hold her.

"Let us get these girls home." Dad says with a heavy voice.

 **A/N: I will be, at some point, doing a Carlisle pov and delving into helping Rosalie maybe. I haven't given much thought to the rest. Also, the "Not Your Friend" series could have potential additions. I mean...I have been in college for a bit now and have had some oops I should not have done this situations. Let me know if you would like a story like that or not, with summer coming up I would be ecstatic to get back to writing. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
